Always You
by Kowareta1468
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to Konoha, Sakura is left with a choice. She had been dating Kakashi for a year, but Sasuke was her one, true love. Kabuto disguises himself as Kakashi attacks Sasuke, wanting to get to Sakura. Yet another Kakashi appears and claims he'd throw her life away for his mission. Outraged, Sakura sends him away, not knowing that he isn't the real Kakashi, either.


**Hello!**

 **This story is a one-shot for now, but if I get a lot of reviews I'll make this into a story! So make sure you review if you want to know what happens ;)**

 **Cover Photo: I got this image from Google. The rest of it is cut out, but I still like it. If you can't tell, it's Sasuke and Kakshi with their backs to each other. If you want to see the full image just search "Sasuke and Kakashi." It's like the third one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

I was watching the perimeter with Naruto. Tsunade said the Hyuuga clan was picking up on Chakra just outside the village wall. They didn't tell us that it wasn't just any chakra, but the chakra of the person we were aching to see the most.

That day was one month ago. I still dream of that day, finding my childhood love stumbling towards us, his clothes stained with his own blood. I healed him on the spot, something I was later scolded for, since I hadn't known his intentions at the time of his arrival.

Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and came back. He said he realized he didn't want to kill Itachi anymore. I couldn't understand what he meant, but he said he found records of Itachi's innocence in Orochimaru's archives of Konoha.

Regardless of why Sasuke came back, his presence can't stop the nightmares.

 _"Sakura...Thank you."_

Just like most nights, my dream ends there, an ear piercing scream leaving my lips. Before I could sit up fully, two figures were at my side: Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was staying with me for the time being and Kakashi probably just showed up, like he usually does.

"It's okay," Kakashi said with a soothing tone, sitting beside me and easily putting an arm around my shaking shoulders. "Sasuke is back. He's not going anywhere."

I let out a shaky breath and nodded. I put my nose against Kakashi neck, enjoying the comfort he brings me.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Kakashi smirked and pulled me tighter. I wasn't sure why they were always glaring at each other. Nonetheless, with one more pointed glare from Kakashi, Sasuke left the room.

"What is your problem?" I asked Kakashi, pushing him back. "What's your problem with Sasuke? Aren't you happy he's back?"

Kakashi pulled me to him so I was straddling his waist. He kissed my neck before placing his forehead on my shoulder. "I know that Sasuke came back for you," he mumbled against my skin. "He told told me himself."

I blushed. "Sasuke doesn't have any feelings for me," I said. "Besides, it shouldn't matter to you."

Kakashi suddenly flipped us over so he was on top of me. "Of course it matters to me. You're mine," he said with a deep snarl. "And he doesn't get to lay one finger on you."

And just like that he was kissing me.

It felt almost wrong. I had been with Kakashi for a year. It was quite a shock to everyone, but they eventually accepted that we are both adults, no longer student and teacher. I had been very happy with Kakashi, but my old feelings for Sasuke were returning. I knew Kakashi was noticing, because it only took a handful of days of Sasuke staying with me for him to start hanging around more. I would often wake up to Kakashi sleeping on on my couch, if he didn't already migrate to my room.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, pulling back slightly. "Stop thinking about him."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. A laugh escaped my lips. I wove my hands into his spiky hair. "I'm just being stupid."

His lips left mine as he grabbed my waist, pulling me up closer. His hands slipped under my shirt. I was about to protest, but I realized it didn't matter. Kakashi had made sure many times that when he snuck into my room at night, Sasuke knew it.

We were both shirtless and Kakashi fingers were just curled around the waistline of my shorts when the door opened. I quickly put my shirt back on.

Sasuke was standing in the doorway. I _heard_ his teeth clench. "Anbu are here for you, Kakashi. The Hokage wants to see you," he said bitterly.

Kakashi pulled his shirt on and gave me a long kiss before pulling his mask up and leaving the room. The second his chakra vanished, Sasuke stalked towards me.

"What is your problem?!" he yelled, slamming his hands down on my bed. "How are you even with him? How can you just flaunt your relationship like you do? Do you even understand how that affects me? How do you expect me to watch the girl I love be with a man that's so much older than her, our old teacher of all people?"

I was stunned. I had never heard Sasuke say so much at once, and I certainly never heard him say that that he loved someone. No, that he loved _me._

"Sasuke," I managed to say. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "I don't know what to do." Tears brimmed in my eyes. "I love you both."

"I can help you," Sasuke said, the Uchiha smirk back on his face. I hadn't seen in it so long.

He climbed onto my bed and leaned over me. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up. He slowly pressed his lips to mine. The room began to spin. I had wanted him to kiss me for so long, and finally he was.

It wasn't at all what I expected. I always thought he would be rough and demanded, but the kiss was sweet and gentle. I grabbed his hair and pulled his flat against me, which seemed to spark something in him. He began to kiss just as I always thought he would.

He wasn't the only one who had who had a predictable reaction.

Sasuke was thrown back into my wall. He smashed right through, landing against the wall in the hallway and cracking it. Kakashi was was there, a hand to his throat. "It was always you," he said darkly. He pushed Sasuke into the wall farther. I saw something in Sasuke's eyes I've never seen before.

Fear.

And for some reason, I didn't think it was because of Kakashi holding him by by his throat.

"You always had had his love, not me!"

I was about to deny Kakashi, to say that it wasn't true, but then I processed what he said. "He?" I asked.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled from behind me. I turned to see him jumping through the window. My eyes widened, seeing there was two of him. He pulled me to him."Thank god you're okay."

I felt cool metal against my neck.

Kakashi turned me around in in his arms. Then there was a puff of smoke, an evil laugh. When the smoke cleared, I saw that Kabuto was holding Sasuke.

"It's okay," Kakashi whispered in my ear. I felt his head move back up. "Kabuto, let Sasuke go."

Kabuto laughed again. "And why would I do that?" He asked.

The kunai tightened around my neck. "Because I'll kill her," Kakashi answered.

"No you wont!" Kabuto called out. "She's your ex-student and your teammate. You couldn't."

"I am to stop you at all costs, even if it means her life. Orochimaru is not to be revived."

I was sobbing. I couldn't believe that Kakashi would kill me if Kabuto stepped out of line.

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled. He activated his Chidori and drove his hand straight through Kabuto chest. There was another puff of smoke and he fell to the floor.

"It was a clone," Kakashi said, letting me go. He twirled his kunai before putting it back into the pouch at his side.

I spun around to look at Kakashi. "How could you do that?" I asked. "You would have killed me!"

"Tsunade asked me to use you to as bait to get Kabuto to either leave or to capture him." Kakashi's eyes narrowed at me. "You should know that a mission is a mission. You can't just abandon it."

"Is this because I kissed Sasuke?" I asked hotly. I couldn't think of any other reason for being so out of character.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped. His eyes snapped to Kakashi.

"Why would I care?" Kakashi asked. "You can do whatever you want with him."

That surprised me. "Get out of my apartment!" I yelled. "I don't want to ever see you again!"

Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke.

I turned and ran into Sasuke's arms. He hugged me and I could feel that he was being cautious. "How could he do that?" I asked him. "I thought he loved me!"

"Don't worry about him," he said, rubbing small circled into my back. He put his nose into my hair. "He doesn't deserve you."

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Kabuto was upset because you always had Orochimaru's love," I said. He nodded. "Maybe that's why Kakashi is upset, because he knows that you'll always have my heart."

Sasuke smiled and hugged me tighter. I smiled, too, happy that my dream finally came true. I was with Sasuke, the man I knew I would always love.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to see the worry on Sasuke's face as he watched Kakashi on the windowsill, his face flashes from Kabuto's and back.


End file.
